1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a drive unit having a vibratory actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
A drive unit having a vibratory actuator is conventionally known. For example, a vibratory actuator included in a drive unit, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-191669, is formed using a piezoelectric element, and induces vibration in the piezoelectric element by applying two alternating current (AC) voltages to the piezoelectric element, thereby allowing a driving force to be output.
In this drive unit, frequency control, which varies the frequency of the two AC voltages, and voltage control, which varies the voltage value of the two AC voltages, are provided in combination in order to control the driving force of the vibratory actuator.